Sassy Gay Friend
by jax2468
Summary: from the videos "Sassy Gay Friend" from youtube i present to you...the -man version!
1. Othello

**so i noticed that nobody reviewed my sassy gay friend, the first time so instead of combining all 4 into one fic i took each one and made it it's own! **

**caracter for sassy gay friend will change everytime. Also all the lines are word for word form the videos, it took me an hour to do this!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own sassy gay friend or -man. if i did i wouldnt be writing this and i would have advertised the story already on the youtube channel.**

* * *

OTHELLO

Meet Miranda lotto from -man she is waiting in her bed to be murdered by her husband. This fate could have been avoided _if_ she had a sassy gay friend.

Krory walks into the room and starts shouting "What are you doing? What, what, what are you doing?"

(Intro to sassy gay friend plays)

"Leverrier has ordered me to bed." Miranda sobbed.

"Yeah, well he's also ordered a pillow at bed, bath and beyond that's good for _smothering_. So Tina Turner we gotta private dance it outta here." Krory said while gesturing to the door.

"Why would he do that?" Miranda asked while covering her heart "I have been faithful to him."

"I know that," gesturing at Miranda "and you know that. But somehow your handkerchief has ended up at The Earl's place."

Miranda gasped in horror.

"So now Leverrier thinks your fingers have been all over The Earl's keyboard. So we gotta go!" Krory said pointing to the door again.

"I can understand why Leverrier would think that." Miranda said starting to cry again.

"WHAT?" Krory yelled causing Miranda to look at him "first of all, stop saying Leverrier it sounds pretentious. Second of all WHAT?" throwing his arms into the air, while Miranda looked slightly offended "Some guy ends up with your handkerchief so your husband gets to _murder_ you?" Krory asked pointing to a sad Miranda "No. I gave a cough drop to king Komui last week; does that mean I had sex with him? No. and I never would because one: he's crazy, two: he wears pleated pants. Why are you still in the bed?" he asked in a desperate tone.

"Alright, ok you're right. I'll go with you, I'll go with you." Miranda stammered getting off the bed and into stepping in front of Krory, so quickly that Krory had to hold on to her while mumbling"goodness."

When steadied Miranda looked up to Krory and confessed "You know what Leverrier called me though? He said I was false as hell."

Gasping Krory said "False as hell? Wow he is black. Speaking of which, does moor mean more?" he asked while gesturing to his "manly parts" causing Miranda to gasp and start a laughing nervously while play hitting Krory who replied "ok now I'm being racist, I'm such a stupid bitch! I'm a stupid bitch."

**END**

* * *

**Jax: well i had fun with that!**

**Krory: you made me gay! **

**Jax: i know, but i had fun with it.**

**Miranda: i'm so sorry!**

**Jax: you should be! **

**Miranda: *starts crying* **

**Krory: now look what you did!**

**Jax: I know Kanda is so mean!**

**Leverrier: Review or i'll cut you.**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	2. Eve

**so i got some amazing reviews for this so i made another, this one is personally my favorite. so without further ado here is the second chappy!**

**the role of "sassy gay friend will change per chapter. and all the lines are word for word from the actual videos.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own either -man or "sassy gay friend" (though i wish i did)**

* * *

EVE

We see Lenalee naked looking unsure as she is about to reach for an apple, a narrator starts talking: Meet Lenalee from the bible, she is about to eat the apple and be blamed for the fall of mankind. This fate could have been avoided _if_ she had a sassy gay friend.

Kanda appears naked out of nowhere exclaiming "What are you doing? What, what, what are you doing?" he asked pointing at Lenalee his long blue hair swishing in the background.

(Intro for sassy gay friend)

"This is a setup but you don't realize it because your brain is made out of rib." Kanda said sadly while looking at a clueless Lenalee.

"No god would never do that" Lenalee responded, while looking around "He created this paradise." She said happily.

"This can't be paradise, Ok? Because it's full of mistakes." Kanda stated while acting like a science professor giving a lecture "God planned this world in 7 days; you can't plan a good theme_ brunch_ in 7 days never mind paradise."

"So what will happen if I eat the apple?" Lenalee asked while looking at the apple tree in slight fear.

Kanda looked at his friend with desperation as he responded "He's going to punish you. He'll say: Lenalee, child birth will really hurt now because you screwed up. When really he made vaginas to small and he's looking for an escape goat."

Looking astound Lenalee went "No, way?"

Looking heartfelt Kanda said "Yeah, way."

"So what should I do?" Lenalee asked her friend while again looking at the apple.

"You should stop being a summers Lenalee and step away from the carbohydrate." Kanda replied looking relieved that his friend was starting to see reason.

Looking at the apple one last time and nodding her head Lenalee took a step towards Kanda and said "I don't want to be known as the original sinner."

Looking happy at his friend who has now seen the light of reason Kanda said "Of course you don't that sounds like a terrible rap name. Let's get you some clothes."

The last statement causing a smile to break upon Lenalee's face as she and Kanda exclaimed "Yay, clothes!"

Looking off into the distance Lenalee said "Oh, you know we should get Allen some clothes too." She finished with a wave to Allen. Turning around Kanda saw the most beautiful man: snow white hair, chiselled chest, defined 6 pack, and silver pools of eye that you could drown in. Though unfortunatley (in Kanda's opinion) his manly parts were hidden by the surrounding brush. As imaginary harps started playing in the background.

Staring wide-eyed at Allen Kanda whispered "Oh my god. No he's fine."

Playfully slapping her friend on the leg and saying "stop it" Kanda started to apologise "Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a stupid bitch." While patting her shoulder he added "I'm a stupid bitch." Before flirtatiously waving to Allen.

* * *

**YAY another chapter!**

**Kanda: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!**

**Jax: that was inspiration at it's finest.**

**Kanda: I WAS FUCKING GAY... AND FOR THE MOYASHI!**

**Allen: *blushing and has his face buried in his ****hands* oh man i was naked in front of lenalee.**

**Lenalee: *blushing***

**Jax: dont forget Kanda!**

**Kanda: ...i hate you so much.**

**Jax: i know!**

**Komui: review or sir komlin will get you.**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	3. Romeo & Juliet

**So I know I haven't done one of these in a long time but I truthfully forgot I had this story going and I kind of forgot I had this chapter mostly written and in my fanfiction folder…so tada he it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own –man or Sassy gay friend from Youtube. All copyrights are owned by their owners.**

**Ps. Everything here is word for word from the video. Just sayin' **

* * *

We see Allen holding onto the body of Neah as she grabs for a knife, a narrator starts speaking: Meet Allen Walker from -man she is about to take her own life. This fate could have been avoided _if_ she had a sassy gay friend.

Tyki barges into the room shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" while pointing at Allen.

(Intro for Sassy Gay friend plays)

"I love him." Allen stated getting up from Neah and looking Tyki straight in the eyes. Not even a hint of sadness for the man on the floor

"You love him? You met him Sunday, it's barely Thursday morning. Slow down crazy slow down." Tyki stated while shaking his head.

"Love makes you crazy." Allen said still looking into Tyki's eyes.

"Yeah I would say so," Tyki agreed nodding his head while adding "Neah, Neah where for art thou Neah? Translation: desperate, desperate I am really desperate. Are there any stalkers on my grounds?" Tyki said while animatedly using his hands to describe the situation. Allen looked down slightly embarrassed at the end of Tyki's explanation.

"Neah; killed your cousin Road." Tyki added, pointing at Allen's chest.

"Road killed her friend –"Allen tried to add but Tyki cut her off, "Save it Patty Herset, I'm not buying any of that stock home syndrome today thank you." By now Allen was glaring at Tyki saying "I'm a grown woman."

"I think you're 14 and you're an idiot. Who took a rouffie from a priest. Look at your life, look at your choices, have you even slept with this guy?" Tyki stated leaning back on his heels curious to Allen's answer.

Smirking, Allen replied with a simple "I did."

Eyes wide and an open mouth, it took all of 3 seconds for that information to sink in, "YOU BIG SLUT! GOOD FOR YOU! YAYAYAYAY." Tyki screamed while grabbing Allen's hands and jumping up and down for a few seconds before Tyki started talking once more "Common you stupid bitch." While slightly pushing Allen out the door while Tyki began to follow her. Just before he left the room though Tyki turned around and said to no one in particular "She's a stupid bitch." Before he flipped on his hat and walked out.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, theres one more video should I write another one and if so who would be the sassy gay friend?**

**Jax**


End file.
